


Out of Order

by alianora



Category: Hanazakari no Kimitachi e - Ikemen Paradise | Hana-Kimi (TV)
Genre: Jdrama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-18
Updated: 2010-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-06 10:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alianora/pseuds/alianora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nakatsu desperately needs a bathroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Order

The sign hung on the door - mocking him large printed letters.

He glared at it and gave it a second to Think About What It Was Doing,  
but it didn't change in the slightest. It didn't even look remotely  
embarrassed.

OUT OF ORDER.

Nakatsu shifted uncomfortably and looked around. He was getting  
desperate. This was getting to emergency level need, complete with  
red flashing lights and sirens.

There was nothing around. No other buildings, no trees, not even a car tire.

He couldn't hold it. He wouldn't make it all the way back to campus.

Ok. No problem. He put his hands on his hips and nodded firmly at no  
one. Nakatsu is secure enough in his masculinity to use the women's  
toilet.

Yes.

Of course.

And any second now, he would step through that door into the empty  
women's toilet, and he would _use it_.

Nakatsu nodded firmly again, because it had felt so good the first time.

Right.

In we go.

Clapping one hand over his eyes, he burst into the ladies room,  
proclaiming, "I'msosorryI'mnotlookingIjustreallyhavetoPEE."

Silence was his only answer. It was echo-y in his scolding of him.

Nakatsu peeked from between his fingers and examined his surroundings.  
It looked...like a bathroom. He dropped his hand from his face in  
confusion. Shouldn't the women's toilet have roses or flowers or seas  
of perfume or naked women or something?

On the whole, Nakatsu was rather disappointed. There should at least  
be fountains or fruit or lacy things draped on the stalls.

Oh well. He shrugged to himself and promptly lost himself in the joy  
of release safely hidden within the non lacy stall. Ahh. He could  
feel all the stress draining out of him. Well...stress or pee or  
whatever.

He was about to zip up when he heard the door to the bathroom crack open.

Nakatsu froze.

There was a female in the bathroom. The women's bathroom. Where he  
was. As a man.

At the thought of being a man, he couldn't help himself. He struck a  
pose. Promptly knocking his elbow against the wall, where he doubled  
over in an effort to keep himself from swearing in pain.

The footsteps faltered at the slight sound. Then slowly continued.  
Into the stall directly beside Nakatsu's.

Nakatsu's mouth hung open for a second, and then he promptly clapped  
his hands over his ears. He couldn't listen to a woman in the  
bathroom! It wasn't right! His mother would know somehow and come  
and _kill him_.

If he hadn't been so focused on keeping her from noticing that there  
was a male in the women's toilet, he would have begun humming to help  
keep him from overhearing...anything.

The toilet finally flushed, and he let out a soundless sigh of relief.  
Just another couple of seconds...

Footsteps again, and then a soft sigh came from where he imagined the  
non-flowered, boring white sink was.

Wait a second. He knew that sigh. He had _memorized_ that sigh.

He carefully opened the stall door the tiniest amount.

There, standing at the counter, looking at himself in the mirror, was  
someone he knew very well.

"Mizuki!" Nakatsu burst out of the stall in excitement.

Mizuki yelled, jumping a solid meter into the air and very nearly  
braining himself on the hand dryer.

"Nakatsu?!" He asked, eyes wide with shock. Mizuki clutched the neck  
of his shirt. "What are you doing in the women's toilet?"

"Same as you, I suppose," he answered cheerfully, making his way over  
to wash his hands. "Out of Order sign on the men's," he posed again,  
"And I really couldn't hold it. Thought for sure you were a female  
and I was about to be in big trouble."

Mizuki stared at him. "Right," he said, rather weakly. "Out of  
order. Female. Trouble."

"But! It was you! Which is good, because I'm hungry." Nakatsu  
bounded over to the door. "Ready?"

"Uh. Sure."

Nakatsu grinned happily at the door. How very informative this  
bathroom trip had been! He had learned the women's toilets looked  
depressingly like the men's, AND he had found Mizuki! Mentally, he  
built them a lovely house to share with matching bathrooms.

"Nakatsu? Your fly is undone."

Crap.

END


End file.
